


let's pop some champagne

by snoolatte



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, A Bit Of Jealousy, M/M, Sebyung, a lot of kisses, a slightly angry confession, another attempt for fluff, bestfriend, chanbin, did i say a lot of kisses?, fur parents, hanse as ex?, little fur family with poly as the son, mentioned jinhyuk, movie date disaster, pinning bestfriend, two people sleeping together for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoolatte/pseuds/snoolatte
Summary: Byungchan who's been pinning his bestfriend for almost a decade now decided to cut down his norms, hanging out Jinhyuk instead and Sejun isn't taking it well.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	let's pop some champagne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nebulathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulathing/gifts).



> Another fic got slipped out from my hand because I lost phone service for two days or I'm just looking for some excuses not to do my socmed aus on twitter and I want to prove vivi that I can write fluff without that spicy part. Also, title is irrelevant pls ignore. c:
> 
> or, 
> 
> This is just a typical _'crushing my bestfriend phase'_ fanfic because I wanted to add something on the Sebyung tag.

Byungchan was wobbling onto his feet on his way out from AVR room, eyes drowning from tiredness he felt. Ever since university week took place he couldn't recall when was the last time he tucked into his bed.

And as part of the student council, they were the main organizers of their school's yearly university week, planning in and out different events to happen on their school's long week anniversary tribute.

He was assigned for every department's booth to be displayed on the university week along with his new found friend Jinhyuk from Math Department. Byungchan was from Science, so it took them only a minute or two to established comfortable atmosphere talking about formulas and some experiments in between.

Jinhyuk was fun to be with and could relate him to different things unlike his bestfriend Sejun who was in Dance Department who's wasting his energy over a music that been played for god knows how many times, dancing.

Different things to Byungchan means talking about elements, doing such nonsense experiments and all science stuffs but Sejun take it as boring kind of thing to do.

Dancing over and over again was much boring over his science stuffs, plus Byungchan don't like being stinky over the sweat that formed from dancing alone.

But their differences doesn't make Sejun stopping him to have friends with a nerd like Byungchan. He could still remember those days back on their first year in high school, where bullying was still prominent, Sejun went over to his bullies and threaten that if this would still happen, he'll make sure to expel every of them.

Byungchan snorted as he fixed his glasses looking at Sejun's back that time, asking how could a small man like him would expel them, yet a part of him was amazed of how brave Sejun could be, protecting a stranger like him.

He learned that day that the reason why Sejun said those words to his bullies because his mom was the principal that time and he wasn't a stranger to him too and confesses that he's been watching him reading his book on the bench near a swing on their mini school park.

Byungchan's cheek flashes pink hearing those words from him and was on full red when Sejun introduces himself to him with a deep dimpled smile and baby teeth in display.

Ever since that day, they become a good friends sharing each other snacks and goofing around. Everything he do with him he likes it all making them a good bestfriend yet there's one thing that he hates about Sejun and that was he hates Science.

Byungchan loves Science more than anything else, so he couldn't distinguished on why people hating it along with Math? Or maybe, Byungchan was just seeking some reason to hate his bestfriend because he somewhat now caught something?

It was around their third year when he recognized his shit feelings over Sejun when the latter male decided to ask him for the school dance, like to become his partner. His assumption got confirmed when Sejun didn't took him to school dance, instead they went to a cafe library he'd been longing to go but his allowance was restricting him to do so.

 _You like books and I like coffee so that's why we're here._ These were the exact words he said when he asked Sejun, a bit disappointed on why they did not went to school dance, but cafe library date was much more romantic tho. Byungchan is a nerd or a bookworm or maybe kinda obsessed with literature kind of guy making him a hopeless romantic one.

Byungchan wasn't able to go to school dance yet that night was the best for him from the fact that Sejun notices his enthusiasm over books and literature and even bought him one on their way home.

He then concluded on the same night that his feelings might grow just like he always read on books but he'd suppress his feelings towards the older guy. He will.

Luckily he were able to hold his sentiment over Sejun and now his here still with him on the same college university with different majors.

Byungchan was brought to reality when his phone vibrated and when he looked up it was his weekly alarm with a note written, _Sejun Cuddle Time._ Considering that Byungchan was busy with the university week as a student council secretary, he forgot that today was Friday, that means he will be spending his weekends on Sejun's dorm with their proclaimed dog son, Poly.

He sighed thinking it'll took him two more days to get tucked under the comfort of his bed. Sejun's bed is comforting too but it would be more comforting if Sejun was beside him and not sleeping on the tiled floor with some sleeping bag.

Byungchan shakes that thought of his and silently thankful that Sejun is a gentlemen who choose to sleep on floor than being on his side and making loss his mind.

He let out another tiring sigh thinking maybe because Sejun did that for him not to misunderstood or cross their lines as bestfriend, because Byungchan might have been pinning him for so long yet Sejun might don't feel the same.

He then proceed to tapped his contact to call Sejun but a registered caller named _'Champagne'_ appeared on his screen and he pressed the green button to answer.

_“Let's pop some champagne today!”_

“Why what's the occasion?”

_“Aside from I'm seeing you today, I got in to football team!”_

Byungchan could picture how Sejun stomping his feet, smiling from ear to ear ignoring the fact that Sejun said seeing him today was one of the occasion he wanted to celebrate.

Sejun has a weird habit. Like weird habit for a normal people, it was fine because Sejun wasn't a normal one for Byungchan. He tend to drink a whole champagne that costs like a hundred dollars everytime something good happened to him, as if he was celebrating, good means like their dance team rank first or if both of them got into rank list of their respective departments and everything _good_ in between. And of course being casted on the football team he'd been dying to have was really indeed a worthy kind of celebration.

“How much did you bribe Seungwoo?”

_“Byungchan!”_

“...or like did you threaten him using Seungsik?”

_“Do you think I'd do that?”_

“No, but I'm giving you suggestions just in case you need it now that you're in the team. Congratulations champagne.”

Byungchan could hear a bright laugh on the other end of the line, enough to make his tiredness swept away from his body. Ever since he admitted to himself that he was indeed like his bestfriend, Sejun become a cure to every pain and worry he has every single time.

_“Thank you champagne, and see you at home.”_

“Hmm...”

_“Wait no! I'm fetching you instead.”_

“I have feet and I could go to your dorm Sejun.”

_“Yes but I told you we'll be having some champagne tonight so we'd go to grocery and buy one....”_

“Does your other champagne done?”

_“....yes?”_

“How?”

_“I drink it? Come on, our son's food running out too.”_

“Fine, but don't come at me you impatient man, you know I still have to finish some papers reports.”

_“Do you want to some help?”_

“No it's fine, I can handle. I just don't want you waiting for me.”

_“I'll be on the PE room so just text me when you're done and I'll be there.”_

“Oh, see you later.”

_“Yeah, see you later baby.”_

Byungchan pocketed his phone with a smile thinking he'll be seeing his little family today plus maybe a small celebration for Sejun being casted on the team.

“I can't believe you really bought that canned tuna for cats? Poly is a dog Sejun.” Byungchan pressed the code to Sejun's dorm door and open it for him because unlike Sejun which both hands were full of grocery bags, only one hand of his was occupied.

“Seungwoo and Seungsik's little snoopy likes it so why not try it on our son?” He responded kicking the door close.

Byungchan ignored how Sejun called Poly their son making his inside turn upside down every single time yet he was digging holes to his pacific-like wide shoulder on why their other friends feed their pomeranian dog a canned tuna for cats?

“What if Poly got poison?” His voice trailed as he put down the grocery bag he was holding before grabbing the one Sejun holding to place it on the cupboard.

This is so domestic to the point Byungchan wanted to have this whole thing become his routine, like doing grocery for both of them instead for Sejun alone, tho there's some of the grocery that for Byungchan himself. He wanted his belonging to be on this exact house and not borrowing anything from Sejun, tho he likely wanted to wear Sejun's hoodie more.

In conclusion he wanted to move with Sejun and just cuddle him everytime he went home but that's so extremely ridiculous plan, 'cause first why would Byungchan wanted to move with him, he just can't go and say, _Hey! I'm moving in. That's fine with you right? Since we're bestfriend?_ Of course he couldn't pull his bestfriend card this time because for sure Sejun will question him and he can't afford to get busted for having feelings over his bestfriend.

This is ridiculously made plan he thought to himself for the past week maybe because greed was knocking on him when his friend Seungsik moved a while ago with his crush, who now become his boyfriend Seungwoo. He thought maybe living on one roof help them sort their feelings and it was a plan Byungchan wanted to try but dismisses after he learned that it was Seungwoo who asked Seungsik to moved with him in a romantic kind of dinner, and that's the cue that Seungwoo might be pinning Seungsik too like Seungsik himself.

Perhaps Sejun wasn't feeling the same to him and just see him as plain bestfriend because he wasn't asking him to moved with him.

“There's no way an angel like Seungsik would recommend this to us if it will poison our son.” Sejun responded now comfortably sitting on the couch playing with Poly.

“Seungsik recommended this to us?”

“To me to be specific since you're doing good on not answering your phone these past few days.” Sejun looked at him with a pout, and Byungchan mentally smack himself not to sprint across the room and kiss him.

“I'm sorry, it was just university week was killing me.” He said placing some ramen cup to the cabinet.

He didn't notice Sejun reaches for him, so his breath hitches when his arm wraps warmly around his waist as Sejun's head were resting on his shoulder. “You must be tired.”

He just hummed in response. This was just some instance that Byungchan misunderstood that his bestfriend has feelings for him too yet dismisses it so fast.

He could remember when Sejun got a boyfriend Byungchan doesn't got chance to meet, he was extra clingy to him. He called him every night instead of his lover or like asking for a date that Byungchan couldn't say no even if Sejun was in a relationship, until one day Sejun decided to end it telling that his ex-boyfriend don't like Byungchan and rambling over something he can't quite distinguished because he was too overwhelmed by the fact that Sejun broke up with his boyfriend because of him. It's not that he's happy over the distress of someone yet he just can't stay still and not celebrate the verity of Sejun chooses him of all people. Maybe there's a little hope that Sejun might like him. Maybe.

But that was dismissed when Sejun's phone beep and reaches it before he was back hugging him, phone near his tummy. Byungchan as curious chick as he is, looks down to see the one who message him.

It was from a person named Subin, but what makes Byungchan melt from where he was standing was the name was with a heart and the message went like this, _'Thank you so much for the lunch earlier. I'll make it up to you soon next week it was just something came up. :('_

Byungchan heard a giggle from Sejun before removing his warmth from him and proceed to sit on the dining seat facing him, still tapping to his phone with a smile.

_Byungchan you loser! Of course he's comfortable around you that's why he's doing these things to you because you're just a bestfriend._

He turned around to continue what he was doing with the grocery dismissing the reality that Sejun might be comfortable with him to let him read the conversation earlier and mentally smack himself for hoping so much and declining the possibility that maybe Sejun has a new fling.

He pouted more when he felt his own phone vibrated from his pants and fished to look who's been texting him, it was his new found friend Jinhyuk.

Byungchan thought of the idea that maybe Jinhyuk could help him sort things out, not that he would use Jinhyuk as a rebound or something but atleast Jinhyuk could help him get distracted over Sejun having new affair, because for sure Byungchan couldn't take it especially now the feelings evolved into a whole new level.

**jinhyuk: hey byungie what's up?**

**byungchan: jinhyuk! nothing much just spending some time at my bestfriend's place, hbu?**

**jinhyuk: ah sejun? perhaps are you free tomorrow? let's watch some movies, my treat.**

Byungchan looks over his shoulder just to see Sejun still laughing at his phone widely that he could ripped his own mouth. He sighed again before proceeding to reply to Jinhyuk.

**byungchan: i guess? ill give up heads up later this crazy might be up for something**

**jinhyuk: i see, ill hope ill get to see you tho, i miss you.**

Byungchan's face flushes in pinkish mode as he read Jinhyuk's messages. This is the first time to encounter a bold persona like Jinhyuk who was really straight to the point and just babbling everything what his mind talks, some instances like how Jinhyuk calls him pretty in front of their other officer or how he asked him to hold his hand because he just love to or how Jinhyuk feed him food and love at the same.

If maybe, just maybe he wasn't head over heels for his bestfriend, he might caught something for Jinhyuk because the guy was a sun in human form that you couldn't take your eyes off because he's adorable but life happened and couldn't return the feeling.

Byungchan was brought to reality when he thought it must be painful for Jinhyuk not returning the feelings he'd been giving the past days just like Sejun to him for the past years, and when he was about to reply to Jinhyuk to atleast give him the credits he deserves, Sejun was back on hugging him again, making him jump and earning a chuckle from the older man.

“Are you done? I'm cooking us dinner.”

Byungchan slowly pocketed his phone before glancing up to him and earn a lips smacking on his cheeks for a kiss as Sejun tighten his grip to his waist. “What do you want to eat?”

Byungchan wanted to scream as his heart wasn't ready for that kiss attack. It was just a cheek kiss yet it was giving him a million of butterflies fighting over his stomach.

“Anything...”

Sejun chomp his cheeks again before drifting him off. “You should go change your uniform champagne.”

He looks down and both him and Sejun was still wearing their department uniform. “You should change yours too so I can wash it along with mine while you cook.”

Sejun's eyes brighten as if he thought of a great idea, dragging him inside his room. Byungchan's inside was on panic mood imagining things that would happen while they change their uniforms on to a soft pair of shirts and shorts.

“I bought us pajama!” Sejun said wiggling the plastic bag he retrieved from his cabinet. “It was on a couple sale so I bought it.”

“It's buy one take one Sejun not a couple sale.”

“Of course it was, you can't buy two the same thing or whatever unless you have like partner. And I'm glad I have you.”

Byungchan wanted to shrink from the feeling of Sejun thinking him as his partner from a very brief moment of buying something nonsense that was on a buy one take one sale. He then reach for the plastic bag as he fish it's content. It was a grayish partner with white stripes silky type of pajama and on the left side there's a embroidered initial of his name.

“I personally pick that because it has your initials.”

“Can I see yours?”

“Tada!” Sejun raises a darker kind of violet velvet type of pajama and unlike his that has linear stripes, Sejun's pajama has patterned one, more like checkered type of sleeping cloth.

“You change here and I'll just go on the bathroom to change mine.” Sejun said before disappearing from the door behind. Of course as gentleman as he is, Sejun would thought to change his clothing that's not on the same space as Byungchan. Oh god! What he was thinking.

Sejun and Byungchan settled onto couch specifically Sejun laying on his lap with their pajama and full tummies, watching their dog eating in front of their close television.

“I think he likes it.” Sejun said rubbing his fingers to Byungchan's legs, while the other hand was holding his phone to his chest.

“We can't afford him tuna everyday Sejun.” Byungchan bites back eyes focused on whatever he was typing on his laptop that was place on the couch rest with his glasses on. He reaches for Sejun's champagne that resting on the display table in front of them to get some motivation to write more.

“You don't like champagne, why are you drinking that.”

“To celebrate it with you dumbass!”

“Hey!” Sejun shifted his figure now glancing up to Byungchan.

“What?” he looked at him briefly before proceeding to type again.

“You said we can't afford Poly a tuna everyday so let's make it like celebratory food just like my champagne?”

“That's good idea!” Byungchan responded and just focus on typing the story he'd been dying to write for his readers to read. It's been a week or maybe two when he last updated the fic he started to write.

He could feel Sejun sit up before sliding himself towards him, caging Byungchan's figure inside his legs and arms. Byungchan's forehead creased looking at him. “What are you doing?”

“Cuddling! You've been ignoring me.” Sejun muffled as he rested his head on his shoulder.

“How could you tell?”

“You ate with your hands when you wanted to be feed by me.” Sejun looks up nose now touching his cheeks. “I wanted to feed you.”

Byungchan could feel Sejun pout on his cheek. “I can handle okay, you don't need to baby me.”

“But you are my baby” He could feel Sejun kisses his cheek.

“Shut up!” Byungchan snorted pressing the save button before closing his laptop to move it away from him. If Sejun wants cuddle, he would gladly giving him one, and then he could feel Sejun was back giving him kisses on his right cheeks alternately chomping.

“Do you like my right cheek don't you?” Byungchan said now his figure facing Sejun.

“I can't reach the left so I have no choice.”, he pouted.

Byungchan shrugged, arms wide open as he was beckoning for a hug which Sejun gladly accepted and throw himself towards him, making both of their figure falls on the couch with a grunt. Sejun then proceed to his only plan to shower Byungchan's left cheek with kisses, alternately kissing it along with his right one.

Byungchan giggle, heart feeling warm of how Sejun was giving him the cuddle he deserve for being tired from a week long of school business. He will definitely miss this one especially if that Subin would become his boyfriend which wasn't far from the reality now since Sejun isn't tearing his phone away from him.

He felt a pang of envy and jealousy over to unknown person who've been making his bestfriend happy the entire time he was on phone, and along with his agony a weight from Sejun was resting above his body, head napping on the crook of his neck, smelling his shampoo.

“Champagne, do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

Byungchan wanted to cry from the thought that maybe Sejun was asking him because he might have other plans over the weekends with this Subin. He then thought this might be the right time to sneak Jinhyuk in on the frame.

“Why do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

Sejun snuggle more onto his figure, nose touching his jaw. “Yes.”

That's it, that's the cue that Sejun was having some date over this guys he's been giving lunch for.

“I think I have as well. I'll be seeing this movie with Jinhyuk?”

Sejun prompted his hand between Byungchan's chest with eyebrows knitted together in a straight line. “With who?”

“Jinhyuk.”

“I thought you're mine the whole weekend?”

Wait. Byungchan sit up to process the whole situation, Sejun was telling him that he has some appointments tomorrow with god knows who and telling him too that Byungchan was his on weekend. Is he asking him to become his chaperone?

“I thought you have plans tomorrow?”

“Yes, I do have some appointment with Mr. Choi Byungchan and his son Poly Lim.” he rolled his eyes and shifted away from him arms crossing with his chest.

“Wait what? And please its Poly Choi.”

“I thought we agreed to this that you're the mom and I'm the dad in which indicates Poly to have my last name, and yes I have some plans with you both tomorrow.”

“I didn't sign anything about agreement between our son here Sejun, and what are you talking about plans with us? You don't need to ask if you want to have one because basically you said I am yours the whole weekend.”

Byungchan saw how Sejun's cheeks flushed red, clicking his tongue with his lips. “How about Jinhyuk?”

“I haven't said yes actually, I was about to, minutes later when you said you had plans.”

“I'm just asking in case you wanted to do with your whole weekend were to lie and have some movie marathon.”, he asked now back on hugging Byungchan.

“That's how we do on our weekends Sejun.”

“Yeah but tomorrow is a special day so that's why I'm asking.”

Byungchan raises his eyebrows on Sejun as if he was asking on what the hell is the occasion tomorrow. The latter male drift away reaching for his phone again and show him a calendar that Byungchan can't distinguished what kind but there's a note written _1199 Days With Poly_ on the screen.

“Tomorrow will be Poly's 1200th day, and I wanted to celebrate it with you.” He said shrugging, locking his phone placing it on the table. “Jinhyuk asking you out?”

It was Byungchan's cheeks turned to red when Sejun call him out about his appointment with the man mentioned. “It was just a plan we talked when we're working together for the whole week.”

“He's with you the whole week!?”

“He's my assistant okay? I can't do it alone please.” he said raising his hand to wave.

“You should have call me!” Sejun pulling him towards his body to hug and presses him some kisses on the top of his head.

“You're not part of any org affiliated with us neither you're not part of the student council.” Byungchan muffled in between Sejun pajama as he was caressing his back, content of the warmth he closes his eyes.

“I can volunteer.” Sejun in between his kisses of his head, reaches for his face to cup he then kisses both of his cheeks.

“I didn't wash my hair today.”

“Figured!” Sejun grunt when the younger male smack him in the arm. “We still have a long day tomorrow baby, we should tuck in bed and sleep, and I bet your legs beneath your tall figure isn't a good position to sleep.”

Byungchan only chuckled settling himself up but a high-pitched scream escape from his mouth when Sejun lifted him up and carry him to bed. He was laughing so hard when Sejun tossed him to bed rambling over his weight.

“Move over! I'll be on this side.” Sejun pushes him on the other side of the bed and settled himself under the blanket.

“What are you doing?” He said scooting away from Sejun and look at him questionably.

“Sleeping? You don't like it?”

“No, it's not like that. It was just you love your sleeping bag and floor more than me.” He puff crossing his arms pouting.

Byungchan appalled from how Sejun pull him to lay. “Turn over, I'll spoon you.”

“Should I be the one doing that to you? I'm the bigger one here.” Byungchan compiled turning around back facing Sejun.

“You're just taller yet among us I am bigger. Look!” He scoop Byungchan to his arms spooning like he was really belong to be the one small spoon. “This is a punishment for not seeing me the whole week hanging out with that Jinhyuk guy instead.”

Byungchan giggled, “This punishment wanted me to do more bad things.”

“Don't!” Sejun pinches his side earning a yelp from the taller male.

“We're not hanging out we're just working the whole week, there's a difference champagne.” He said smacking his hands. “Wait are you jealous?”

Byungchan could feel how Sejun freezes behind him but abruptly dismissed when Sejun pull him closer to his body, thumbs accidentally hitting his exposed tummy, he shudders. “No, why would I? I just don't want you to forget that you have a family Byungchan. I don't want to raise our own son alone.”

Byungchan couldn't hide the smile, dimples appearing as he didn't noticed Sejun saw it. “You know I'll choose Poly over everyone or everything else right? Even you.”

“I know that.” Sejun whispered kissing his the back of his neck before prompting his arms to kiss Byungchan's cheeks one more time.

“Good night champagne.”

“Good night.”

“I can't believe we abandoned the movie Jinhyuk paid for. What's wrong with you Sejun?!” Byungchan said as he places their dog son Poly barking.

“I can pay our movie why did you say yes?” Sejun throw himself to sit on the couch glaring at him.

“Because Jinhyuk insisted.”

“You could say no...” He said crossing his arms burning some stare to their tv. “...unless you like him.”

“What? That's ridiculously insane or whatever.”

“Then why you can't say no?”

“I can't turned down people okay? Wait, why are we talking about this huh? This is about you Sejun, you know we can't leave people like that who treat us or something because that's rude.” Byungchan said hands on his waist nagging his bestfriend over walking away on the middle of their movie that Jinhyuk paid for.

Yes. Jinhyuk was there, they met accidentally by fate and recommended them that they could leave their dog on the pet cafe near the cinema run by his friend Wooseok so that they could go and watch movie they like. Jinhyuk insisted to pay for their movie as well and Byungchan don't have the heart to turn down him. He isn't harmful to say no.

The problem starts when Sejun harshly grabbed their share popcorn telling him he pays for it. Byungchan apologizes for such behavior and just proceeds to focus on the movie. He was laughing and talking about the certain scene on the movie when Sejun wasn't on his seat and when he look down he was walking directly to the exit part of the theatre. Excusing himself to Jinhyuk he followed his bestfriend.

The latter male went to the cafe and paid something like pet space rental and scoop Poly to leave. Byungchan couldn't figure out what was happening decided to follow him and slip some text of apology to Jinhyuk for leaving him.

Now, they're back home, still he couldn't distinguished why Sejun acting so oddly. This supposed to be a celebration.

“If you feel like it's rude, you could just stay there and finish the movie with him, I can handle _our_ son.” He said rolling his eyes.

“That's not the point here Lim Sejun. I am asking _you_ what's wrong with you?”

Sejun remained lip-sealed not looking at him, eyes fixed on the blank screen in front of him.

_“Sejun”_

“Just go and laugh dumbly with him since you like him so much.” Sejun respond messing his bleached hair frustrated.

“Come again? I like him? When?” Byungchan rested his figure toward the dining table where he was standing, head feeling dizzy.

“Is that why you can't turn him down and laugh with him all throughout the movie because you like him. That's all clear to me Byungchan.”

Byungchan wanted to laugh the whole situation yet he was still having hard time deciphering things making him have some migraines.

“You're really a pro at jumping on conclusion aren't you?”

Sejun look at him confused.

“I can't turn him down because he was been good to me the past few days and I'm just returning the favor, I was laughing with him because you were too busy texting to whoever it was and I'm not that type of person to interrupt you Sejun, and lastly I couldn't like him.” Byungchan was breathless explaining things to Sejun, he forgot how dumb this menace is.

“Why?”

“Because I'm in love with you dumbass!”

With just a blink of an eye, Sejun was now standing in front of him cupping his face. “What did you say?”

“Clear your ears sometimes!”

“Help me then.” Sejun said before squeezing his face with light giggle and places a messy kiss on his lips, he was smiling widely.

The smile was replaced with another pair of lips when Byungchan decided to pull him for a kiss that he'd been longing to do since he met this guy. Sejun pulled him by his waist deepen the kiss.

“Since when?” Sejun asked as he pull away from the kiss caressing his face still smiling as in teeth showing plus dimples poking.

“High school I think I couldn't recall, don't ask me.” Byungchan reaches to kiss the corner of his lips.

“That late?”

Byungchan look at him with a confused look.

“I had mine when I was dating Hanse, I found out I like you. Hanse was the one help me sort out actually.”

“Wait, you're first—”

“Yes my first boyfriend.”

Something rung Byungchan's bell hearing the word boyfriend.

_Subin._

Byungchan pulls away from Sejun looking at him from head to toe. “But Subin.....?”

“Yeah what about him?” Sejun pulled him again to kiss him. “Do you know him?”

“No but the text yesterday?”

Sejun pauses before he wraps him warmly to his embrace. “Ah that one? I was helping him with Chan actually.” He said as if it was nothing.

Sejun proceed as he heard Byungchan hummed “He likes our Chan so he asked me if I could help him, without knowing I was helping Chan because he likes Subin too.”

“So you and Subin are not, you know?”

Sejun laugh kissing again his temple. “No, never! Please, I am mentally committed to you and to Poly.”

“How about the lunch?”

“It wasn't from me, it was from Chan actually, it was a bait because Subin likes to return the favor you did to him, and indeed it was working when he asked if he could meet me to hangout. Meaning I'm sending Chan over instead of myself.”

Sejun reaches again for his lips and presses a kisses or two. “You're jealous champagne?”

“Really? Coming from you who's a big jealous guy?” Byungchan pressed their body together, his heart feeling warm, butterflies was on his stomach too.

“Because I thought you like him.” Sejun pouted and now Byungchan didn't hesitate to kiss him, now that the feeling he's been hiding for so long has been reciprocated. The older male tilted his head for a better angle, locking their lips deeply with love they've been suppressing for so long.

It was Byungchan who breaks the kiss to breath as Sejun showers him one or a few to his faces.

“This is a good day for something.”

“I know because it's our son's birthday.”

“And our first day together.” Sejun lifted him placing him on the dinning table, the older male kisses him deeply as he reaches for something from the table. “Meaning?”

 _“Popping some champagne.”_ they both said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> lol it took me whole day to finish this fic and i came with 5k+ baby oh god! plus i can't move on the fact that sejun feed byungchan on i log u so this fic was born, also this is for u vivi *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> let's be friends and yell at me // [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/snoolatte) | [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.qa/snoolatte)


End file.
